


Elizabeth

by kittiecriss



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, kid!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiecriss/pseuds/kittiecriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about how amazing Kurt Hummel’s mother was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth

Elizabeth Hummel knew her son was special ever since the day he was born. She had never seen any baby as beautiful as her little Kurt. He was her miracle.

After beating cancer, the doctors warned her and her husband that they might not be able to have children biologically but Elizabeth had faith. And three months later, she surprised Burt with the news that they were going to be parents. It wasn’t until Kurt was three and he would rather stay inside helping her make clothes for his stuffed animals than play outside with his cousins that she realized how special her baby boy was. But that only made her love him even more.

 

Kurt pulled his mother by the hand, anxiously talking.

“Mommy, I want to show you my desk and cubbie. And I drew a picture of you and daddy and me! Mrs. Flitman put it on the board!”

It was Parents’ Night and Kurt was more than excited since this was his first year in school. Burt had to work late at the shop, so he was going to meet them there. They entered the building and Elizabeth immediately held Kurt closer to her, trying to avoid the massive crowd of parents and children. They quickly walked over to Kurt’s classroom and he pulled her over to his desk. He began showing her all his work and she smiled and nodded but couldn’t help but notice a group of women huddled together. They were more than likely gossiping but what caught Elizabeth’s attention was that they were staring a small girl quietly drawing at her desk.

“Kurt, who’s that?”

Kurt looked over at the girl.

“Oh, that’s Rachel Berry. She doesn’t have a mommy but she has two daddies. This boy, Marcus, told me that his mommy doesn’t want him to hang around Rachel.”

Elizabeth felt sick to her stomach when she realized that the women were judging Rachel because her fathers’ were gay. She then noticed two men standing towards the back, talking to Kurt’s teacher.

“Kurt, are you friends with Rachel?”

He shrugged.

“She gets on my nerves but she likes everything I like.”

“Kurt, promise me that you’ll always be nice with Rachel and if she doesn’t have any friends, you need to be her friend. You need to be a good boy to her.”

He rolled his eyes.

“I’m always a good boy, mommy but Rachel likes to think that she’s a star.”

“Hmm, sounds like someone I know.”

Kurt just smirked.

“I’ll try to be nice to Rachel.”

Elizabeth kissed Kurt on the cheek.

“That’s my good boy! Oh, here comes your daddy.”

Kurt turned around and his face lit up when he saw Burt. He ran over to him and Burt picked Kurt up into his arms.

“Hey buddy!”

“Daddy, you have to see the picture I drew of Uncle Andy’s new doggy!”

Burt walked over to Elizabeth.

“Hey, hun, sorry I’m late.”

“We just got here, too. Hey Kurt, why don’t you show daddy your pictures while I go say hello to Rachel’s dads.”

Elizabeth walked over to Rachel’s dads.

“Hello there, I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth Hummel, my son is Kurt.”

She pointed to Kurt, who was bombarding Burt with dozens of papers.

“Hello, I’m Hiram and this is my…”

Elizabeth leaned in.

“It’s okay; I’m not like those women.”

They both sighed in relief.

“You don’t realize how much of a relief it is to hear that. Anyways, I’m Leroy Berry and this is our daughter, Rachel.”

Rachel looked up and smiled.

“You’re such a pretty little girl.”

Rachel just blushed.

“Hiram and I were just talking about how adorable your little boy looks with his bowtie and Rachel told us that he always has the nicest clothes. You really do have great taste.”

“Oh, that’s all him! He picks out his own clothes and sometimes I have to tailor stuff for him. He even made Burt, my husband, learn how to tie a bowtie because he said clip-ons are so tacky. Don’t ask me where he learned that word.”

All three adults started laughing. Rachel then pulled Hiram towards the bulletin board to show him all her stars. Leroy turned to Elizabeth.

“Thank you for coming over and introducing yourself. I’m pretty sure you’re not going to be very popular with all the other mothers.”

“Well, I could care less what they think of me. I just want to let you know there are people who aren’t ignorant. And that Rachel always has a friend in Kurt and you have one in me.”

Leroy smiled and hugged her.

“You’re an amazing woman, Elizabeth Hummel. I hope you know that.”

He pulled away and joined his family before leaving. Elizabeth looked over to the group of women and had the strongest urge to confront them. Burt saw the look in his wife’s eyes and walked over to her.

“Lizzie, what’s wrong?”

“Burt, go take Kurt outside. We’re leaving but I just need to take care of one last thing.”

Burt was about to respond but she just held up her hand. She walked over to the women.

“Excuse me?”

A blonde haired woman smiled brightly.

“Oh, hello, I’m Judy Fabray. Who’s mommy are you?”

“I just came over to tell you that I feel sorry for you women. I mean, how ignorant can you be to judge a little girl just because she doesn’t come a traditional family. You really should be ashamed of yourselves.”

Elizabeth walked towards the front door and then turned towards them once more.

“Also, didn’t anyone tell you that ignorance is very ugly. It makes you look very old and tired. You might want to look into fixing that.”

She finally left and saw Burt waiting outside the classroom, smiling. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held onto Kurt with his other hand. They walked to the car and drove home. Once they arrived, Burt decided to order pizza to save Elizabeth the hassle of making dinner. Kurt ran to his room and Elizabeth waited until her husband was done with the phone before pulling him into the garage.

“How much did you hear earlier?”

“Enough to know that you’re still the same spunky woman I married. I really hope that Kurt gets all your compassion.”

“Burt, promise me that you will always protect and accept Kurt for who he is.”

“Elizabeth-”

“Please, Burt!”

“You know I will.”

“Because there are horrible people out there and I just witnessed that. I might not always be here but I will fight for Kurt’s right to love whomever he wants until the day I die.”

Burt grabbed her hand.

“Don’t talk like that, Lizzie! You beat cancer and gave me the most amazing gift in one year. You’ve been in remission for four years now. You’re going to be here to watch Kurt get married, whether it’s with a woman or man.”

She smiled.

“Sweetheart, I’m pretty sure it isn’t going to be a woman. He asked for a sensible pair of heels for his birthday last year.”

“He could’ve just wanted to be taller.”

They both laughed and went back into the house. Burt went into the living room and Elizabeth went to go check up on Kurt. She saw him sitting on his floor, watching The Little Mermaid. She watched as he sang along to ‘Part of Your World’ with Ariel.

“Walking around on those…what do you call them again?”

She answered back 'feet’ and he turned to smile at her.

“Sing with me, mommy!”

She sat behind him and continued singing with him. Five minutes later, she heard Kurt sigh.

“Prince Eric is so handsome, mommy.”

She smiled and looked down at Kurt.

“He’s very handsome.”

“Can I tell you a secret? Sometimes I wish I was a princess so that I could have a prince. But I know that boys aren’t supposed to like princes.”

Elizabeth pulled Kurt into her lap.

“Kurt, don’t ever let anyone tell you who can and cannot like. You are my special boy and you can love Prince Eric if you want.”

Kurt shook his head and smiled.

“Mommy, I can’t love Prince Eric! His true love is Ariel, remember?”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but chuckle and kissed her son’s forehead.

“I love you so much, Kurt!”

“I love you too, mommy!”

*************************************************************

“Kurt, are you ready?”

Kurt looked up from where he was sitting and saw Rachel. She smiled when she noticed that he was staring at a picture of his mother.

“Your mom was probably one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met.”

“She really liked you, too. She always made sure that I included you. I really wish she was here, Rachel.”

Rachel sat down next to Kurt and lifted his chin. She gently wiped away his tears.

“She is here, Kurt. How can she not be watching over you today? You’re marrying Blaine in a couple minutes!”

He smiled and hugged her. The door opened and Mercedes peeked in.

“Come on, people, let’s get these two lovebirds married already!”

Kurt kissed the picture and followed the two girls out to where his family and friends were gathered. The music started and Rachel and Mercedes took a seat in the front with Burt and Carole. Kurt walked towards Blaine and his heart swelled. He really hoped his mother was watching over him because this was probably the best day of his life.

After the ceremony was the reception and dance. Kurt and Blaine slow danced to 'Come What May’ as their first dance. Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes.

“I’m so in love with you right now.”

Kurt smiled.

“When I was younger, all I wanted was to find my prince and live happily ever after. And I did find him, all those years ago, on a stairwell at Dalton Academy.”

“Prince Eric used to my nickname when I was little. I think I dressed up as him for Halloween like four times in a row.”

His mother’s voice popped into his mind. _You can love Prince Eric if you want._ He gasped and his eyes started to burn. Blaine caressed Kurt’s cheek.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

Kurt smiled through the tears.

“My mom…she knew I would find you. I was so sad earlier because she never knew how happy I would be but she knew that I would find my Prince Eric.”

Blaine cleared his throat, getting emotional with Kurt, and smiled.

“I will be your Prince Eric until the day I die. I love you, Kurt Hummel-Anderson.”

“I love you even more, Blaine Hummel-Anderson.”

They kissed and spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms.


End file.
